


Once Upon a Magical Mystery Cure

by Thefemalearrow



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 3, Song Parody, season 4, what my cutie mark is telling me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: *Once Upon a Time season 4 finale AU* Henry wakes up in a strange new world.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 1





	Once Upon a Magical Mystery Cure

Henry woke up in a strange realm. He saw a mob was chasing someone. He saw that someone was Regina, but she was dressed like Snow White. He followed her into the woods. She sat on a tree stump and sighed.  
Regina: These mobs don't listen  
No not one little bit   
They chase me around and listen to Snow's hissy fits  
It's up to me to run from them, cause clearly, you can see   
It's got to be my destiny  
Cause it's what my storybook is telling me  
Henry then ran to the nearby castle. He saw his grandparents were walking out of the castle. His grandma, who is supposed to be the pinnacle of goodness, was dressed up as the evil queen.  
Snow: I try to catch Regina to put a smile on my face  
But every time I try, she always seems to slip away  
I have to avenge my love because it's there for all to see  
It's got to be my destiny  
Because it's what my storybook is telling me  
Henry then heard footsteps behinds him. He turned around and saw Robin and Zelena holding hands. He got down on one knee and asked Zelena to marry him. She said yes and they share a kiss. Zelena then slipped on the finger and she walked away.  
Robin: I have so many marry mans  
And keeping Zelena happy is no easy feat  
And no matter how hard I tried I can't  
Get that thief out of my mind.  
I have so much on my plate, it's no fun being me  
It's got to be my destiny  
Because it's what my storybook is telling me  
Henry decided to go to the docks. He saw Killian was on a ship, being bossed around by Captain Black Beard.  
Killian: Look at here at what I made, it's a total mess.  
I know it'll be hard to fix, I'm under some distress  
Can I get a hand here, to help me fix this mess?  
My destiny is not pretty  
But it's my storybook is telling me.  
\---  
In a tower on a secluded island, Emma was chained down.  
Emma: There has to be away for me to get free  
For Regina is Snow White when she's supposed to be the evil queen  
I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see it's got to be  
Robin:  
It's got to be  
Snow: My destiny  
Killian: My destiny  
Regina: And it's what my Storybook  
All: It's what my storybook  
Yes, it's what my storybook is telling me.  
\---  
Henry sat on a bench near the docs, he let out a sigh. "I have to find a way, to make this all ok," he said. He then pulled out his storybook. He then got an idea and ran to the Jolly Rogers. He knocks out Captian Black Beard.  
"Please don't kill me," Killian pleaded.  
"I'm not going to kill you," Henry said. "Just put your hand on this book."  
Killian did as told and his memories returned. "Henry, where are we?" Killian asked.  
"Issac's world," Henry said. "Now we have to go help, Emma. She's locked in a tower."  
"Say no more," Killian said. They then go to the island. Henry and Killian then dock the boat. They climbed up the tower and go to Emma's room.  
"Hey, I don't think you," Henry started.  
"Henry," Emma said.  
"You remember?" Henry asked, freeing her.  
"Yes," Emma said. "That's my curse. I know what's going on but I'm powerless to do anything."  
The mother and son then share a hug. "I also managed to work up Killian," Henry said.  
"Good," Emma said. They then leave the tower and start heading back.  
"Next we need to get to Regina," Henry said. "So she can stop Zelena and Robin's marriage and their act of true love can break this curse."  
Emma nods and they soon dock. Snow and David were waiting for them. "The crazy lady escaped," Snow said.  
"Mom I know you don't remember this but I'm your daughter," Emma said.  
"I don't have a daughter," Snow said coldly. David stabbed Killian in the back.  
"No," Emma shouted.  
"Run Swan," Killian said. Henry made Emma run to where Regina was hiding out.  
"Who are you?" Regina asked.  
"I'm your son from another time," Henry said. "And I need you to touch this book."  
"No," Regina said.  
"You have to so we can break the curse," Henry said. "The love of your life is about to get married."  
"Good for him," Regina said.  
"Look I know what it feels like to lose the love of your life," Emma said. "I just watched the love of mine die. So please just trust us."  
"If it will make you leave," Regina said. She put her hand on the book and she gets her memories back. "Henry?"  
"Hi mom," Henry said. The two then share a hug.  
"We have to go stop that wedding," Emma said. They then run to the chapel. Regina goes to the chapel as Rumple and the author approach.  
"You are not stopping this wedding," Rumple said.  
"Yes, we are," Emma said. They then get into a sword fight. Rumple eventually overpowers Emma and turns his attention to Henry. He was about to strike him down when Regina stepped in between them, taking the stabbing. Henry then disappeared into a beam of light.  
\---  
Henry woke up in some other dimension. He saw the Sorcerer's Apprentice. "Sir, where am I?" Henry asked.  
"I've come to show you how far you've come and who you are going to become," he said. Memories of Henry's life start appearing. They were all from after Henry found Emma.  
Sorcer's Apprentice: You've come such a long, long way   
And I've watched you from that very first day T  
o see how you might grow To see what you might do To see what you've been through   
And all the ways you've made me proud of you It's time now for a new change to come   
You've grown up and your new life has begun   
To go where you will go   
To see what you will see   
To find what you will be   
For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny  
\---  
Henry was then back to the heroes and villains realm. "I can't," Issac said. "I'm not the author anymore. I can't fix a thing."  
Henry picked up Issac's pin and it glowed. "No, it can't be," Issac said.  
"What's happening?" Emma asked.  
"He's the next author," Issac said.  
"I can feel it," Henry said.  
"Kid, you have to fix this," Emma said.  
"Without ink, he can't do anything," Issac said. Emma grabbed a sword.  
"My blood, it's supposed to work," Emma said.  
"But here we need a light savior," Henry said. He then used Regina's blood and wrote this down:  
"With the savior Regina's sacrifice, Issac's evil work was undone."  
\---  
Henry and Regina work up un Storybrook's streets. "You did it," Regina said.  
"We did it," Henry said. They then share a hug.


End file.
